


A Day to Remember

by Adi_Bug



Series: Dramione Valentine's Fluff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adi_Bug/pseuds/Adi_Bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little cute one-shot for Valentine's day! (originally posted on 2-14-2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

Draco normally hated Valentine's Day. It was a stupid holiday. Pansy was always clinging to him and giving him petty things. It really annoyed him. And he saw how much attention Potter got and that irked him even more! But this year was different. The war was over and this Valentine's meant more to everyone. It seemed realistic.

This year he would finally gathering his courage and send a love letter to Granger.  _Hermione,_ he corrected himself.

_Dear_ _**Granger**  (marked out) _ _Hermione,_

_This a little awkward for both of us. But I thought you should know how I felt. I like you. There. I said it. I like you, Granger. Even though you are a_ _**mudblood**  (marked out) _ _muggleborn and my father would cringe at the idea, I still wish you would be mine. As impossible as that is, don't taunt me for sending this to you. I wish you could return those feelings._

_Draco Malfoy_

He gave the letter to the owl to give to her at breakfast on Valentine's Day. Tomorrow.

* * *

 

The next day at breakfast, the post started coming in in streaming torrents. Hermione looked up, expecting her normal ones from Harry, who was at the Ministry, and Ron and her parents. But when a fourth one landed in front of her, she was confused. She pushed the rest aside and picked it up, opening it slowly. It was a note. From Draco! Hermione laughed slightly and began to read it. Her heart swelled.  _He feels the same way!_ Nothing exciting happened at breakfast but as they all got up to go to their classes, she ran to Draco and pulled him to her, kissing him hard.

Draco was shocked at first but quickly responded. Pansy was not the least bit happy and stormed off. He sighed slightly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.  _Best Valentine's ever._

 


End file.
